Ask Death Note
by ChocoholicBrunette14
Summary: Hello! the death note cast is at my house being held captive with my OCs Lacey, Piper, and Erika. Rules inside and stuff through reviews only! Let the madness begin!
1. Chapter 1

Ask Death Note

OK! Ask the death note anything you want! Rules are inside and you can dare any character to do anything

I was bored and this was born so leave your questions in reviews.

Chapter 1

A girl with silver hair, green eyes, glasses, indigo bangs wearing black torn skinny jeans, a blue tank top, a white off shoulder death note t-shirt that had a picture of L on it wearing Ryuk's clothes. She had on lime green converse and walked out into the large room that had chairs and a TV in the house. She walked out into the room and her OCs Lacey (She's Ciel's sister who has long spiky black hair and her bangs are indigo, blue, and lime green, blue eyes, who wears a lime green t-shirt with Bite me written in black, skinny jeans, black converse, white tank, and a nose piercing) Erika, and Piper came out. "Hey guys' said your host ChocoholicBrunette14 and she would like it if you called her either CP, Chocolate Princess, Chocoholic, or Ciel. "Chocoholic, what are we doing?' asked Erika. "Erika, we are gonna invite the death note cast here and do a question/dare/truth thing' said Ciel. "I'll get the chocolate/candy/potato chips/ video games/ jam/ make up/ toys/ apples/ anything else we need to get them here' said Piper. (A/N: Picture Fem!Russia with red eyes and brown shorts wearing Russia's coat and black combat boots) "You get them and we'll listen to Vocaloid' said Ciel's sister Lacey. An hour later, the entire cast of death note came through the door. "Why are we here?' asked Light. "Oh to play truth or dare/ answer questions from fangirls, yaoi fangirls, and rabid yaoi fangirls' said Lacey. "Who are they?' asked Misa as she pointed to Piper and Lacey. "Oh I'm Ciel's OC Piper Chocoholic created me when she was typing her My Favorite Hetalia Pairings Kids, I'm the Rochu love child' said Piper. "I'm Ciel's sister Lacey' said Lacey. "Ciel has a sister? Why didn't she tell me?' asked Matt. "Because she hasn't been introduced until now and she's awesome' said Ciel who had carried in grocery bags full of stuff for the death note cast. "I have chocolate' said Ciel. "Chocolate, did you say chocolate? CHOCOLATE!' said Mello as he ran into the kitchen and found the chocolate. "He needs to be more calm when it comes to chocolate' said L. "Ok sit down and here are some rules we need to go over' I said. "Rules? Why? No one likes them' said Matt. "I know, but Ciel doesn't want anyone in the reviews saying they want L and Light to make sweet sweet yaoi' said Lacey. "Exactly, so nothing over T, I allow kissing, no alcohol, I can only do sugar rushes and laughing gas, no Mello x Near (It would never work), Light, Misa, and Takada bashing are allowed, nothing inappropriate, and I will except two OCs' said Ciel. (A/N: Fanfiction, before you say this is interactive, it's not, I'm inviting OCs to come on and do this with me expect to see Audrey and maybe Dakota in chapter 2, BYE!)

A/N: Yay! I don't own death note and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Ask Death Note

Chapter 2: The Handcuff Question, Kisses, and a new host!

Ciel's POV

I was sitting in front of the computer checking my fanfiction account. Light was in another room possibly ranting on how he would be god of the new world, L was eating cake, Near was playing with his toys, Matt was playing Super Mario Bros while Mello was watching him and eating chocolate, BB was eating jam in a corner, Misa was putting on make-up, Piper was cleaning her pipe, Erika was online watching something that made her giggle uncontrolibly and her nose was bleeding and had headphones, Lacey was watching an anime in the room next door to where we were. "WE GOT FOUR REVIEWS!' I said. Light, Misa, Matt, Mello, Piper, Misa, Beyond, Near, and L stopped what they were doing and got into their seats. "Where are Erika and Lacey?' asked Piper. "Oh Erika is watching yaoi I think and Lacey is watching something, you get Erika and I'll get Lacey' I said. Erika was dragged out of her room nose still bleeding wanting her yaoi. I walked into the room where Lacey was and opened the door. "Hey we got reviews-What are you watching?' I said as went up to Lacey. "Oh uh-vampire knight' said Lacey. But I knew she was lying. "What are you watching?' I asked again. "OK fine, I was watching Hellsing behind your back' said Lacey quickly. "WHAT! YOUR SEVENTEEN! EVEN I CAN'T WATCH THAT ON FUNimation's WEBSITE!' I said. "Yeah, but your fourteen, so you couldn't watch it anyways, onto the dares!' said Lacey. We walked into the room and grabbed a laptop. "And please welcome my new Co-hosts, GamersInChocolateWonderLand, Audrey and Dakota!' I said. "Hey! Great to be here' said Audrey. "The first one is from Kashagal and Natures Rule and it says Hi we reviewed!' said Dakota. "You guys get an L plushie!' said Audrey. "The next one is from Just A Fangirl and she says "I just wanna ask L the REAL reason you handcuffed yourself to Light because I have a feeling that it had something along the lines of what Misa said!' said Dakota. "I like this girl!' I said. "What happened between Light-kun and I while we were handcuffed will never be told on the internet' said L. "Denial!~' sang Erika. "Nothing happened!' said Light. "You say that now' I said. "What do you mean?' asked Matt. "I write this, I can make any of you say what I want you to say' I said. "Ciel! No breaking the fourth wall!' said Erika. "The next review is from Death Note 132 and she asks the same question but for Light and did anything yaoi-ish happen?' asked Piper. "What happened was we kissed and confessed' said Light but he immediately covered his mouth when he heard what he had just said. "Light-kun, I told you not to tell anyone about that night' said L. "OMG LxLight!' Erika, Piper, Lacey, Audrey, Dakota, and I squealed. "Misa Misa knows her Light isn't gay' said Misa. "Misa, he just admitted to kissing a man and saying that he told said dude that he loved him' said Mello. "Light! We were supposed to be together forever!' said Misa. "Light, tell her to shut up or I do da?' said Piper in her Russian accent. Piper only uses that accent when she's angry, upset, or murder you. Misa shut up and moved on to the next dare. "This one is from ttoMisa' I said. "Misa has to kiss everyone' I said. "Akward' said Lacey. Misa did said dare and sat back down. "That's all we have for today! Chocoholic wants to thank all of you that reviewed, your awesome! And it means so much to her and Chocoholic doesn't own death note' said Matt.

(A/N): Done! REVIEW! And thank you Alice and Piper for helping me out on this! I LOVE YOU! As a friend, I don't know you IRL. BYE!


End file.
